ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Medicine Run
(The Mystery Machine arrives at Seon's Food and Stuff and parks behind a motorcycle. Someone walks out of a store. It's Brent Ernst. Behind him are Wymal, Venrav, Druan and Quilam as the team, minus Adlan and Sarpes find him.) * Brent Ernst: Alright, I'm leaving. You know where to reach me if you change your mind. * Druan: I'll never sell to you, Brent! Sorry, guys. Visitor off today. (sighs) and forever. * Quilam: Don't worry. My friend, Druan, is just a little down. The crisis is going on. * Fred Jones: Well, don't you worry, sir. We're Mystery Inc. and we'll get rid of this zombie problem in no time. * Daphne Blake: Mr. Wyatt, I'm a big fan of later films! My favorite is "The Dark Knight Rises". (gets out a sketchpad and pencil) Can I get your autograph? * Wymal: Oh, why sure. (writes down on the notepad) You know, I was almost nominated for Best Director on that one? Oh, this is fantastic! Oh, did you call those warriors? * Druan: Righto, Wymal. I heard about those cats from someone over at Universal Orlando. * Scooby Doo: Rat? Where? * Fred Jones: Seon's Food and Stuff is where it all started, though I fear it is spread to the entire lot by now. * Milex: What about that man we saw when we arrived? * Quilam: Oh, that's Brent Ernst. He's been trying to buy the studio from us. * Adlan: OK, here's the plan. Scooby and Shaggy, you scout the lower downtown. Daphne and I will look for some clues in uptown Willamette. * Velma Dinkley: And I'll check out the rest of the lot with Druan and Quilam. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, what about the cafeteria? * Druan: (chuckles) We don't have a cafeteria. We use caterers. * Quilam: I think there's some food left inside the... (But Scooby and Shaggy just run past them into the store. The audience laughs and so did Druan and Quilam. The scene cuts to night-time. It is quiet there and the alarms on the gate are off. Suddenly, a figure with a hood enters the store. She searches the store for any medicine that can help Sarpes. She suddenly spots it. She silently creeps over and snatches the medicine bottle. Meanwhile, inside a moving van, Wexar and Phidel have captured two zombie bosses, Mr. Severin and Jon Luna, and strapped them to some electric chairs; on the wall is a slot machine.) * Frank West: Holy Las Vegas! Where are they? * Wexar: (via communicator) In a strange kind of game room, werewolf. Do you see the machine next to you? Right. It's going to spin around merrily and merrily. What's the payoff? 3 liberty bells, your freedom and $50,000 cash. 3 oranges, your freedom only. And if it's 3 lemons, which the percentages say is the more likely, electricity, my fleshy fatman. Automatically on the third lemon. * Frank West: Holy fruit salad. * Wexar: (via communicator) Sorry, I don't approve of gambling. Enough, my captured zombies. I guarantee this machine is fair. So let the game commence. (Wexar inserts a coin into the slot machine and starts it up. One lemon turns up. The cliffhanger appears.) * Rimah: (voiceover) Horrors! 1 lemon! (Another lemon appears. When "DOUBLE HORRORS! DOUBLE HORRORS!" appears, Rimah says it once.) Double Horrors!! 2 lemons!! And if it's a third, instant and inescapable 50,000 volts!! Close your eyes! Who dares to see it?? Try us tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!! (The movie then fades to black.) Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:Raven: Dead Rising Category:Mystery Scenes Category:"Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!"